Tonight And The Rest Of My Life
by Tempt My Troubles
Summary: My add on to Dead Drop.


**You can thank** **StefanieWildermann** **for this smutty add on to Dead Drop.**

 **It feels good to write smut again and as usual I write on my phone so all mistakes are my own.**

 **Enjoy and remember it's rated M for sex and oral sex.**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 _"Um, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. About you, about me, how living together could only be the beginning."_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"It's been a while and now i know that i can never ever let you go. From the first time we met and your first hello. I knew you're the one where my heart will grow. You are my dream, the angel from the heavens.

Who's helped me get my kids back into my life and tells me that's it's okay to cry. I never thought I would find a life partner who I can rely on. To be there for me forever and will never say goodbye. The one I can hug when I am in need. The one who gives and shows me love and support daily. The one I want to share and spend the rest of my life with. I love hearing your voice when I'm away at a scene or after I leave a meeting. To when I come home you embrace and than place your soft lips on mine. To the vast hums you make when you know Rusty or I are wrong and yet. And yet again you're always right. I've even come to love the rules you lay forth at work and certain ones at home. So, now I ask you this Sharon O'Dwyer Raydor, will you please take my hand and marry me?" Andy's heart raced as he finished. His eyes on her beautiful shocked face. He loved the way her mouth was ajar as she stared at the diamond ring. To the way her eyes started to mist over and her hands untangled themselves in front of her.

His words playing over and over in her head while heart raced rapidly in her chest as she watched Andy close the glass balcony door. As he turned around and got down on one knee. His left hand reaching upwards, towards her. In his hand there laid a solitaire 1.50-Carat Asscher Cut Diamond on a gold band. That laid upon a black velvet bed inside a cherry oak box.

"Andy?" Sharon choked with her hands shaking. Her heart pumping blood faster and faster as her mind went over every single word he just said. That had to be the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to her. Sharon looked around at everything, seeing how much work Andy had put into tonight. To the way he's been acting the last few days and now it all made sense. Those cheshire smiles he's been giving her, to the dinner she ruined last night, and now here is Andrew Flynn on one knee asking her to become his wife. She swallowed hard as brought her hands over her mouth as her tears ran down her cheeks. Seeing the concern in his eyes she steps forward and helped Andy stand up.

While he groaned when he's knee popped, while Sharon hums. As they stood facing each other. She could see that little bit of hope slowly fading away. Sharon being lost for words at the moment placed her hands on his chest. Feeling his heart beating under her palm. She moves her right hand up his chest taking ahold of his tie and pulled his down. When his soft lips touched hers. They both moaned when her tongue glides along his lower lip and his mouth opens to accept hers. The kiss was slow as their tongues danced and the taste of salty tears along with taste of each other as their tongues continued to circle around each other. His left hand still holding the box while his right hand was buried in her auburn locks. To afraid to let her go.

With the lack of oxygen in their lungs they pulled back slightly resting their foreheads against one another. Both trying to catch their breath. Sharon hums while she rubs the tip of her nose along his. Her left hand playing with the hair on the back of his neck. Smiling when she sees Andy smile. "Yes, Andrew Daniel Flynn. Yes, I'll marry you." Sharon said softly, her voice still a little shaky.

Andy pulls back giving that smile he's been giving her the last few days. His eyes starting to mist over too. "Yeah?" He replied. His voice also choking up.

Sharon laughs, placing her hand on his cheek. Using her thumb to wipe the tears that trickled down his cheek. "Yes." Replied Sharon before she kissed him.

Andy stepped back and took the ring out of the box. Andy took ahold of her left hand and slowly slid the her ring upon her finger. Once he was fully on her finger he took ahold of her hand and brought it to his lips kissing each knuckle. Pulling her into an embrace, his hands holding tightly to her. Both of them holding each other tightly as they slowly swayed side to side. Both whispering to each other that they loved each other. Leaning back, both of them gazing into each others eyes. Slowly brining their lips together, humming as their tongues touched and their hands roaming until their were lost in each other.

Sharon pulls away and laughs when age hears Andy's stomach grumble. Taking ahold of his chin, smiling at him. "I guess we should sit down and start eating. What kind of future wife lets her future husband starve." Sharon said as she pulled him towards the table. Sharon gasped when Andy pulled her backwards towards him.

"With you Sharon I am always full." Replied Andy before he kissed her passionately. Andy grins into the kiss when he hears Sharon moan.

Pulling away, Andy pulls out her chair. "My dear." Andy said smiling while he gestured her to take a seat.

Sharon smiles as she walks over to him. Before she takes a sit she kissed his left cheek whispering. "Thank you."

Between eating they both stared at the ring that hugged her finger nicely. "It's beautiful Andy." Sharon said as she looked at her hand after she placed her glass of sparkling cider down. The sparkle from the candle light making her ring shine more.

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it, but it's not as beautiful as you." Replied Andy with a smirk and his brows going up and down.

Sharon blushed looking down at her empty plate. "Thank you."

Andy stood up, opening the balcony glass door. Returning to the table and took their empty plates and walked inside. Sharon walked in behind him with their glasses. Both rinsing the dishes stealing kisses here and there. Sharon excused herself to change her clothes while and finished putting the dishes in the dishwasher just the way she liked it. Once he was finished he walked into the living room. Taking off his jacket and placed it on one of the chairs. Walking over to turn on the radio. Soft music slowly invading his ears and the living room. He went over and turned off the lights. Letting the candles light flicker and light up the room. Watching as the flames danced on the wick and shadows dance in the dark against the walls. Sharon watched Andy as he stood out on the balcony looking out at the LA nightlife as a shooting star shot through the sky.

Sharon walked behind Andy wrapping her arms around him. Stepping up on her toes, her chest up against his back. She whispered in his ear. "It's a beautiful night tonight." Smiling when she felt him shiver and hears the intake of air. When she glides her tongue along his earlobe. Taking the his warm flesh into her mouth and sucking on his.

"Sharon." Andy whimpers leaning his head into hers. Placing his hands overs her and moved them up to cover his heart.

Both enjoying this quite moment together her arms wrapped around his. While his fingers ran over her ring that was on her finger. Andy let go of her hands and turned around to face her.

"Oh shit." He let out with a gasp. His eyes trailing down her dark purple silk body. The soft silk ends mid thigh. His eyes following it's trail downwards to her toned legs to her feet on black pumps. His left hand went to his ear rubbing it to keep calm. His eyes slowly traveled back up her body but made a pit stop at her breasts. "Shit." He says again, rubbing a little harder on is ear. His eyes dart up to Sharon's when he hears her laugh. "It's not funny Sharon." Andy's says as he continued to rub his ear and swallow the huge lump on his throat.

Sharon adds an extra sway in her hips as she walks seductively to him. Smirking as she stops in front of him. Her right hand playing with his tie. Wrapping her fingers around his tie tugging him towards her. Her lips ghosting his. "Do you like what you see Andrew?" Sharon said in a sultry voice. Sharon hummed when Andy nods his head. "My, my, Lieutenant Flynn, did Captain Raydor leave you speechless?" Her soft lips colliding with his. Her tongue teasing his lips until she plunged her tongue into his mouth swallowing his moans. With Andy right where she wanted him. Her left hand reaching down and started to unbuckle his belt.

"Sharon." Andy whispered between their heated kiss. One hand buried deep in her hair and the other on her lower back.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm." Sharon replied as she pulled the belt free from him pants loops, never letting go of his lips.

Andy pulls his face away. His eyes on her swollen lips and flushed face. Her eyes the darkest green he has ever seen. "What are you doing?" Asked Andy. His hand that in her hand moved to cup her face.

Sharon smiled and moved her face so her lips kissed the inside of his palm. "What do you think I'm doing?" Sharon replied seductively. Her tongue licked her lips and licked the tip of his thumb. Grinning when Andy closed his eyes and took a deep breath in.

"Sharon." Andy said breathlessly as felt the pressure of her mouth around his thumb tighten. "But were outside." Trying to be the voice of reason.

Letting go of his thumb with a pop. Taking ahold of his hand. Moving it down to her breast, holding it their until his fingers cupped her soft mound. "No one can see us Andy." Replied Sharon taking ahold of his tie again and kissed him again.

As they rested their heads together to catch their breath. Sharon took ahold of his tie and loosened it from around his neck. Placing the tie on the small table next to them. Her soft lips leaving a trail of wet kisses along his jawline and down his neck. She froze in place as her lips stayed on his pulse point, enjoying the feeling of his heart beat on her lips. She inhaled the scent of him while her hands made their way to his pants.

Andy's breath hitched as her lips continued their exploration on his neck. While her hand made its way into his pants. Andy moaned when he felt her fingers wrap around his manhood. Slowly pumping him, grinning when she felt him get harder in her hand. "Shitttttt Ssssssssshhhhhaaarrrrroooonnnnn." He murmured.

Sharon hums while she lowers herself. Her eyes on his bulge behind his pants. Her hands pulling down his pants and briefs at the same time. "I see someone else is excite to see me." Sharon said before she lifted his shaft and licked its underside.

"Ohhhhh shitttttt." Moaned Andy. His hands moving into hair to keep it out of her face. He watched amazement as she took him completely in her mouth. "Fuck." He moaned.

Sharon's left hand cupped his balls, tugging them slightly while her index finger rubbed on his chode. She hummed when Andy thrust into her mouth. Sharon twirls the her tongue along the tip of his shaft then takes him fully into her mouth. Humming and speeds up her momentum when she tasted the saltness from his precum. As her mouth sucked harder, her hand pumping faster along his slick shaft and her other hand massaging his balls while her index finger rubbed his chode.

"Oh Sharon." Andy moaned loudly outside. His eyes closed tightly and his hands tangled in her auburn locks. His entire body shaking as he came inside her mouth. "Sharon." Andy whimpers as Sharon licked and sucked his shaft clean. Andy was finding it hard to breath let alone concentrate as she continued cleaning him. He moaned when felt Sharon place chaste kisses on the head of his shaft.

Sharon slowly stood up, helping Andy put his briefs and pants back on. Her hands moved to his face, her eyes searching his. "Andy, are you okay?" Sharon asked with concern written all over her face.

Andy placed his hands on Sharon's waist. Pulling her to him, his lips ghosting the outer shell of her ear. Andy smiled when he felt Sharon shiver as his warm breath tickled her neck. "I will be. Um, just give me a minute." Andy softly said into her ear.

Sharon held on tightly to Andy thinking this would be it. The last time she would feel his warm breath along her neck, his large callous hands touch her flesh, to feel his soft warm lips on her skin, to feel his warm body against hers. Holding tightly onto the lover who truly knew and completed her.

Andy felt warm tears collecting on his dress shirt. Andy pulled away slightly looking down at Sharon, who was hiding her face. "Sharon, look at me." Andy asked softly. When Sharon didn't look up, he placed his left hand under her chin and lifted her face to look at him. What he saw broke his heart. The tears of her worrying and the pain that this could be their last moment together. "Sharon, I'm okay. See." Placing her hand over his rapidly beating heart. "See I'm okay, I just needed a minute to catch my breath." Patting his hand with hers.

Sharon sniffled, nodding her head in agreement and gave Andy a sad smile. "Andy, I..." Sharon couldn't finish her sentence before more tears fell.

"Come here." Andy tugged Sharon and hugged her tightly. With her hand trapped between their chest. She used her hand to hold onto his back tightly. "I was scared too." He whispered over and over again in her hair softly. They swayed side to side as they held tightly to each other. Both whispering how much they love each other and that they will be okay.

"I'm sorry, I killed the mood." Sharon muffled into his neck. Her hand rubbing up and down his back.

Andy pulled away and cupped her face, his thumb gliding along her lips. "Don't be, I'm sorry that my fiancé is so damn beautiful that she literally took my breath away and I could not control myself when she gives me incredible head." Grinned Andy.

Sharon slapped his chest. "Not funny Andy." Walking away from him but gasped when Andy pulled her against him.

"Where do you think your going beautiful?" Andy said playing with the hem of her nightgown behind her thighs.

Sharon was trying to look annoyed but finding it hard with Andy's callous fingers moving slowly up the back of her thighs. "Andy." Her voiced hitched when she felt his fingers moved to her inner thigh.

"Shhhhh, it's my turn." Andy said lifting her her and carrying her inside.

"ANDY!" Struggling to get down from his hold. "Andy put me down! What, what about your back?!" Sharon screamed.

"My back is fine, but would be better if you would stop squirming around like a sassy starfish." Laughed Andy.

"What did you just call me?" Asked Sharon. Stoping her movements.

Knowing that got Sharon's attention. "I called you a sassy starfish." Andy replied with a huge grin. Placing Sharon down on her desk.

"A sassy starfish? Really? What are you twelve Andy?" Sharon rolled her eyes and shook her head. Trying not to laugh.

"Sometimes I can act twelve. But you have to admit, it did stop you from squirming around." Replied Andy. Standing between her legs. Enjoying the view of her breasts that pushed out. His hands on her thighs gliding up moving the dark purple silk higher up get thighs.

"What are you doing Andy?" Sharon's said in a sultry voice.

"Indulging in one of my many fantasies. I have of you." Andy growled.

"On my desk?" Sharon said tilting her head to the side and her left brow rose.

"Yes, I do prefer your desk in your office." Lifting his index finger to stop her from interrupting him. "But I know you would never allow it. So, this desk will have to do." Andy said. Leaning into to her and met her lips in a slow kiss.

Sharon just hums, wrapping her legs around his waist pulling him into her. Placing her hand on his lapels of his dress shirt pulling him down for another passionate kiss. Moaning into his mouth when his hands travel up her sides, slightly tickling her until they rested on her shoulders. Taking a few minutes enjoying the way her tongue played with his. Moving his mouth down to her throat. His hands moving the spaghetti straps down along her arms.

"Andy stop, what about Rusty?" Sharon said with one of her hands on his chest. His lips still attached to her neck.

"Oh don't worry Rusty won't be back till the Monday." Andy grinned against her pulsing warm flesh. Continuing to move her straps down her arms.

"Andy." Sharon whimpered. When she felt his hands cup both of her breasts. His index finger and thumb twerking her nipples. Moaning loudly when he continued to pinch her nipples. While his lips placed dry kisses along her throat. Traveling down until it met her left breast. With his left hand holding up her breast, he used his tongue and traced a circle around her already hard nipple. Grinning when he sucked greedily on her erect flesh with his tongue flickering over and over it. Listening to Sharon's moaning his name and her hands holding tightly to the edge of her desk. Andy moved to her right breast, giving that one just as much attention as its twin.

Andy murmured between nipping and sucking on her nipple. "God you're so beautiful." Moaning when Sharon bucked her hips into his.

"Andy." Sharon said breathlessly in the candle light lite the living room. Her head fell back with her eyes closed and her mouth ajar. She was finding it hard to breath. Damn was it's getting hot in here, she thought. God his hands, his warm mouth surrounding her, while his callous fingers pinched her nipples. "Andy." She whimpered.

"I know, oh I know." Replied Andy. His hands moving down to her thighs. His fingers bunching up the bottom of her silk négligée. His mouth descended on her, kissing her passionately. He moans in her mouth when Sharon lifts her butt up so Andy could pull her négligée up and over her head. Throwing it somewhere behind him. He continued to assault her mouth with his own. His hands moving to her hips.

Andy pulled away quickly, leaving Sharon confused and sedated. Sharon slowly opened her dazed eyes to see Andy's eyes wide. "What?" Sharon asked.

"You're not wearing underwear?!" Andy voice rose a little.

Sharon just smirked at him and grabbed ahold of his lapels. "Nope." Then dragged his lips onto hers.

"God you'll be the death of me." Andy said in her mouth. "OWWW!" Andy yelled pulling away from Sharon. His hand rubbing his left nipple, glaring at her. "What was that for?!" Still rubbing his nipple, to sooth the pain.

"Andy, right now is not the time and definitely not even the place to be joking about death. I've almost lost you twice, no three times already." Sharon replied. Moving her hand to cover his. Stopping his hand from moving. But got distracted, looking at the diamond on her ring finger.

Andy took ahold of her chin lifting her face. So she was looking at him. "Sharon, I'm sorry."

Sharon smiled at him than looked back at her ring finger. She hums when she feels his heart beating and the warmth from his under his dress shirt radiated to the palm of her hand. "I know. I'm sorry for pinching you." She said as she ran her hand up his shoulder and around the nape of his neck.

"I forgive you." Andy replied. His hand that was on her face trailed down her body. His knuckles leaving a trail of goosebumps in its path. Andy grins when he's sees her nipples getting hard again and she moans. Andy hands made its way to her ankles, slowly traveling his fingertips up her toned calves. Tracing patterns behind her knees, making Sharon laugh that soon turned into a snort. "I love when you laugh like that." He whispered in her ear.

Placing a kiss on her lips when she hummed, while his hands continued its upward path drawling more designs on her inner thighs. The closer he got to her center, he could feel the heat radiating from her folds, onto the back of his knuckles. Andy ever so slowly brought his knuckles against her throbbing flesh. Feeling her heat and not even after his fourth swipe he felt how aroused she was getting.

"I also love, how responsive you get when I touch you, Sharon." His thumb gliding over her clit. Grinning when Sharon bucked her hips upwards. "Yes, god you are gorgeous." Rubbing circles around her clit, than gliding his thumb over her moist folds. "Mmmmm, Sharon you're so wet." He breathed loudly into her ear. Grinning when he hears Sharon moan.

"Andy." Sharon said breathlessly. Thrusting her hips against his hand. Hoping his finger would penetrate her folds. Sharon whimpered when he pulled his hand away.

Andy used his other hand to cup her chin.

"Not yet Sharon. Remember this is my fantasy. So. we are playing by my rules now." Andy walking into the living room and grabbed on of her throw pillows. Walking back to her, he placed the pillow behind her head. "Lay back Sharon." Andy order.

Sharon complied but as she lowered herself watches Andy move her desk chair right in front of her. "Andy?" Sharon asked nervously.

Andy grins at her, while he moves the chair forward. Till his was in front of her. "It's okay Sharon." Andy replied. He ran his hands down her legs again. Taking ahold of her ankles and placing them on each are of the chair. His hands glides his hands up her legs till they reached the outside of her thighs. Bringing his face closer, placing a kiss on each knee. Andy started nudging her legs apart until her womanhood was open for heated gaze.

"My, my Sharon." Andy whispered. He lowered his head placing chaste kisses along her inner thighs moving from the left to the right. His fingers tickling the outside of her thighs, traveling upwards till they landed on her hips. When his mouth got closer to her center his hands moved slowly between her legs. His thumb grazing her clit again. Using his other hand to hold her hips down. His placed a kiss on each side of her folds. Inhaling her intoxicating scent that was uniquely Sharon's. Andy replaced his thumb with the flat of his tongue. Andy moans at the sweet taste of her juices mixed with his saliva.

Sharon whimpered when she felt his tongue glide along her folds. Her hands clenching the edge of her desk. As he swiped his tongue again, but added a little extra pressure. "Oh Andy." Sharon moaned when his mouth latches onto her clit, sucking and twirling his tongue around her sensitive bud. Lifting her hips but feeling his hand holding her down. "Ohhhhh." Sharon moans loudly in the candle lite room. Her heart racing shooting lava like blood throughout her entire body. Making her body feel like it was on fire. Her stomach muscles were beginning to tighten and her head was feeling lightheaded. A feeling she knew well with Andy in her life and currently between her legs. She knew she would be coming soon.

Andy growled, placing two fingers inside her warm folds. His tongue circling her bud, gently at first than applied more pressure when he hears Sharon moan his name loudly. The tip of his tongue roughly playing with her bud as he two fingers thrusted in and out of her folds. His fingers glistening with her juices, lapping up her nectar with each swipe of his tongue. Andy could tell she was getting closer, her legs began to shake and her breathing was erratic. Andy grinned when he hears her moaning uncontrollably. Speeding his pace with his tongue and curling his fingers keeping the momentum with his tongue. Everytime he entered her his tongue applied more pressure. Hitting her spot in the back of her core and finally sending her over the edge.

"OHHHHHH ANDYYYYYY!" Sharon screamed. Her hands buried and pulling his short salt and peppered hair. Her legs and her entire body quivered more because Andy wouldn't release her from his mouth. "Oh god... YES! Andy!" She whimpered breathlessly as she came again. Her entire body felt numb, a tingling sensation coursing through her veins. The stars in her eyes making her vision blurry. The sweat on her body became to cool from the LA breeze blowing from the open balcony door. Sharon shivers for another reason and it wasn't from Andy lapping up get juices.

Andy growls as he licked her wet folds one last time. Placing a kiss on each side of her lips. Moving to kiss each of their thighs and finally placed a kiss on both of her knees. Andy moved her legs down and stood up, so he was above her. He couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face. From the look of pure bliss written all over her flushed sweaty face. Her mascara smeared around her eyes, her lips swollen and lipstick no longer present. His eyes traveling down her body watching her flushed breasts rise and fall at a rapid pace.

"Wow." Sharon said breathlessly with a smile on her lips. Her hands resting over her chest. "This...this was the first time I've ever had any sexual experience on this desk, or any desk really." Placing her hands over her face to hide her embarrassment.

"Really?" Andy asked. Both brows rising up.

Sharon removed her hands from her face and looked at him. "Yes, now I can never look at this desk the same." Sharon said with a smile. Her mind going over what just happened a few seconds ago. Her eyes moved to his mouth.

"Me neither. I'll look at this desk everyday, grinning like a fool. The day I asked for you hand in marriage and the day you let me live one of my fantasies." Replied a smug Andy. His hands gliding along her sides. Slowly leaning over her. His hands moved to the side of her head. "Thank you." He said right before his lips descended onto hers.

Sharon hums as their tongues touched and she tasted herself along with the taste of Andy. "I love you Andy." She says between kissing him and wrapping her arms around him.

Andy pulled his face away, just an inch above her face. Andy began placing chaste kisses all along her face. One on her forehead, on both of her eyes, on each cheek, one on her chin, moving up and placed one on the tip of her nose, and lastly her swollen lips. "I love you too, Sharon." Andy stayed hovered over her, kissing her passionately. Trying to wipe that smile off her lips.

Still leaning over Sharon, he looks down at her. "How about we move this into the bedroom."

"First let's blow out all these candles, check and lock the doors, deal?" Sharon said. Her eyes shining and her smile grew bigger when she sees him grin while shaking his head. Wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him back down to her.

"God woman, you and your deals." Andy said with a smirk. Enjoying the feeling of her legs wrapped around him. His hands on the desk while his hips thrusting into hers.

"So Lieutenant, do we have a deal?" Sharon said playfully. Her hands unbuttoning the top three buttons on his dress shirt.

Andy carried Sharon, smiling as she squealed in delight. "Oh you have a deal Captain." Replied Andy seductively.

 **The End**

 **I'd love to know what you think.**


End file.
